


The night before.

by munnaire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munnaire/pseuds/munnaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru era muy brillante, más que el sol en una mañana de verano. Tsukishima fijaba sus ojos lo más lejos posible de Oikawa, pero al fin de cuentas, su mirada siempre volvía por más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night before.

La forma en cómo se enamoró fue tan rápida, tan lúcida y tan estúpido que la única expresión que podía reinar en su rostro era una de decepción.

Oikawa era muy brillante, más que el sol en una mañana de verano. Le molestaba, le irritaba, le hacía querer golpearlo pero Tsukishima simplemente no lo hacía. No podía tan siquiera evitar posicionar su mirada sobre Oikawa, se molestaba cuando lo pensaba todo bien y luego miraba hacia otro lado, hacia la cancha, hacía el balón. Fijaba sus ojos lo más lejos posible de ese chico irritante, pero al fin de cuentas, su mirada volvía por más.

Yamaguchi le decía algo y Kei fingía escucharlo, para Yamaguchi que lo conocía desde hace años, sabía que ahora existía algo diferente en su amigo pero él sencillamente no preguntó. Ya hablaría él por su cuenta. Decidió callar y se concentró en el partido.

Ver a Oikawa jugar le parecía fascinante. Sabía que Tooru daba todo de sí en cada partido, jugar contra él ya era una experiencia del pasado y sin embargo, no importaba cuantas veces estuviese de espectador, verlo desde otra perspectiva le daba el sentimiento de estar en la cancha pero no jugando contra él, sino _junto_ a él.

Oikawa había cometido el gran error de enamorarse de Iwaizumi Hajime, o eso era lo que pensaba Tsukishima. Lo peor de aquello, no era que Oikawa estuviese enamorado, sino que Hajime se encontraba delirando por una chica que había conocido en la universidad. En teoría, era un amor no correspondido, pero para ser realistas, siempre había sido de tal manera. Tooru nunca tuvo una oportunidad con Iwaizumi.

El día en que Tooru había invitado a un par de copas a Tsukishima,  le había contando todo aquello sin tener tan siquiera un ligero sentimiento de vergüenza o inclusive desconfianza. El día que Tsukishima escuchó aquello; veía como Oikawa se cubría el rostro y lloraba como si no hubiese un mañana, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pensó que tal vez era el efecto del alcohol que comenzaba a surgir efecto en Tooru. Sin embargo, la situación en la que se encontraba se podía considerar que era la primera vez en su vida que le tocaba vivir algo como eso. Se le daba bien ser sarcástico, pero en esa ocasión no podía serlo, sería algo muy injusto de su parte.

También pensó que si no sabía que decir entonces la mejor opción que tenía era mantenerse en silencio, hacerle compañía y esperar a que Tooru dejase de llorar.

Se levantó de su asiento y le hizo señales a Yamaguchi para dejar el gimnasio e ir a su siguiente clase. Solo había ido por mera curiosidad. O tal vez había ido porque Oikawa le pidió que fuese, pero eso Tsukishima nunca lo admitiría.

Yamaguchi solo asintió y ambos salieron del gimnasio.

Los días en la universidad pasaban de forma monótona y sin tanta prisa, para Tsukishima eso estaba bien, para Yamaguchi eso también estaba de maravilla. Le recordaba a sus años en la preparatoria, cuando todo era de la misma manera.

Pero ninguno de los dos contaba con el hecho de que Oikawa Tooru estuviese estudiando en la universidad a la que ambos optaron por ir.

Cuando las clases había terminado, Tsukishima decide enviarle un mensaje a Yamaguchi avisándole que se iría primero y que le disculpara por dejarlo tan deprisa. Tadashi respondía sus mensajes con una velocidad impresionante, acompañado de _emoticones_ y diciéndole que todo estaba bien; Tsukishima suele suspirar y preguntarse por qué las personas usan algo tan molesto como los emoticones.

Su paso es lento, calmado, disfrutando de estar solo acompañado de la música que suena en sus audífonos. Las calles de Tokio comienzan a llenarse de estudiantes de preparatoria, el bullicio comienza a ser insoportable pero no lo piensa mucho, su departamento no quedaba tan lejos de la universidad.

Una vez en su departamento, comienza a quitarse la ropa pesada que suele utilizar en el invierno. Tsukishima ama el invierno, pero no la ropa gruesa y grande. Comenzó a preguntarse si a Tooru le gusta el invierno o el verano, pero al final se encogió de hombros y decidió abandonar cualquier pensamiento sin sentido. Era mejor hacer los trabajos que tenía pendiente para el día de mañana.

Le dio un sorbo a lo último que quedaba de su café e hizo una mueca de disgusto. « _Estaba muy amargo»_  susurró para sí mismo. Dio un bostezo, se estiro y notó como el cielo en tan poco tiempo había cambiado sus colores. La noche se sentía más helada a medida que avanzaban los minutos. Optó por irse a dormir, faltaba poco para ser medianoche y Tsukishima no quería ir con horrendas ojeras al día siguiente.

Dejó sus cosas como estaban, desordenado y hecho un lugar tormentoso para sus hábitos de limpieza, ya después lo limpiaría todo con más calma. Se tumbó sobre la cama, esperando que el sueño se hiciese presente.

Pero él simplemente no tenía sueño.

Se sentía cansado, como si hubiese corrido todo el día. Volvió a pensar en Tooru y en lo extraño que es su forma de ser cuando no está rodeado de personas. Tooru es callado algunas veces, tranquilo y es cómodo estar con él. Pero también habían ocasiones cuando estaba rodeado de tantas personas que resultaba ser tan ruidoso que a Tsukishima no le quedaba otra más que irse a otro lado. Cuando Tooru estaba con Iwaizumi, el lado calmado que le mostraba a Tsukishima se mezclaba con él lado irritante que le mostraba a los demás. Iwaizumi obtenía todo lo que era y es Oikawa.

Se ocultó entre las sábanas de la cama y fue cuando se percató que sus manos estaban lo suficientemente heladas como para que le doliesen los huesos. Cerró los ojos esperando consolidar el sueño y que la noche acabara rápido.

Pero entonces el móvil sonó.

Abrió los ojos, se removió en la cama intentando encontrar el móvil y cuando por fin lo tenía entre sus dedos su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos.

El nombre de Oikawa sobresalía en la pantalla. Consideró ignorar el mensaje pero eso significaría que pasaría las siguientes tres horas imaginándose lo que el mensaje contenía dentro de él. Decidió salir de dudas. En verdad tenía que despertar temprano en un par de horas.

 _»De: Tooru._  
_Asunto: Hola, Kei-chan_  
_¿Estás despierto?_

Cuando leyó el mensaje pudo escuchar la voz de Oikawa como si estuviese al lado de él; en la misma habitación, en la misma cama.

 _»Para: Tooru._  
_Asunto: Duérmete._  
_Estás loco por hablarme a esta hora. Me despertaste. No molestes._

Frunció el ceño y se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Apenas habían pasado tres minutos de la medianoche y aún sabiendo eso, esperaba con ansiedad la respuesta de Oikawa. 

 _»De: Tooru._  
_Asunto: sin asunto._  
_No podía dormir, pensé que tú tampoco podías dormir._  
_Espero verte mañana._

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, su cuerpo que sentía frío hace algunos minutos comenzaba a sentirse cálido e incómodo.

Y entonces, el móvil volvía a sonar.

 _»De: Tooru._  
_Asunto: Sueña conmigo._  
_Deseo tanto verte mañana, descansa._

Se rindió, tecleó rápido una respuesta y apagó el móvil. El pecho le dolía ¿qué era aquella sensación tan horripilante? se sentía muy asfixiante, la cabeza le daba vueltas, todo era muy molesto.

Y entonces recordaba que Oikawa estaba enamorado de alguien que no era él y que, probablemente, nunca llegaría a sentir algo sincero. Las salidas, los besos y las caricias solo eran excusas para olvidar a Hajime. Le daba asco, demasiado asco y a pesar de todo aquello, a pesar de saber la verdad, Tsukishima tan solo...

Deseaba tanto ver a Tooru el día de mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> De todas las historias que mi mente ha creado, creo que ésta es la más triste de todas. Esto es solo la punta del iceberg por así decirlo, tengo pensando hacer un fanfic más elaborado a futuro con este mismo concepto. En fin, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer esto, significa muchísimo para mí.


End file.
